


A Landlord's Desire

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Landlord Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One Shot, Private Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Private Dancers, Promises, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, the landlord of a nice local rented to be a successful club finds himself completely attracted by the most talented dancer of the place. The problem is, no one, not even the landlord, can get his hands on him, even if this beautiful dancer is the only one he wants.So he just waits for destiny to play its cards, and prove his luck to get closer to the man of his dreams.





	A Landlord's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So, this idea came to me one night and I thought I could share it with you as a New Year's present, so here it is! I may or may not add another chapter to this fic, so stay tuned if you want to read more of this.
> 
> Needless to say more, I wish you all a Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy this n.n
> 
> (English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there are some mistakes and feel free to point them out in the comments)

It wasn't the first time Viktor entered this place. He knew it as well as the palm of his hand: all the dim lights, the velvet-covered sofas and even the dancers on top of the platforms were familiar to him.

 

He'd spend a large part of his life coming to this place, checking everything was in order and making sure it was a good business, that they wouldn't end up shutting it down because they ran out of funds or patrons, or because the police had finally found them.

 

The truth is, Viktor didn't mind if the police found this place and shut it down, because he wasn't the owner of the business. Actually, he only owned the building and happened to rent it to be a club full of strippers and dancers who all knew him as well as he did.

 

Ever since they opened, he became familiar with the staff, getting to know the administrators, befriending some of the patrons and even getting along with the dancers, who'd often offer him private dances without a cost.

 

He knew them all, and still there was  _ one dancer _ he hadn't got the chance to meet, let alone had a private dance from.

 

And it turned out to be the only dancer he wanted to truly know.

 

Ever since he saw him dance for the first time, he fell completely. His eyes never left the prone, beautiful form of the dancer's body, the way he moved, the way the music fit his dancing instead of the other way around. Viktor was completely enthralled by that gorgeous man from the very first time.

 

Still, there was something out of place every time this beauty danced.

 

His moves were always flawless, he could dance on top of a pole, or in a pair of heels, or even wearing something so small that nearly his entire skin was visible, but there was always something missing in his eyes. It was as if he was sad, lonely in a way. And Viktor felt sympathy, because he had felt the same for a very long time as well.

 

He desperately wanted to get to know him.

 

"You need a previous appointment to get a private dance from him" had said the guard to the beauty's door once Viktor had requested to see him

 

"Can't you make an exception? Not even for me?" Viktor had asked, and the bodyguard laughed dryly

 

"You could be the president himself, and you'd still need an appointment"

 

So Viktor resigned and watched from afar, taking in the sensual, sad beauty of the dancer; hoping one day they could meet properly and talk about their lives.

 

It went on like this for weeks, months, maybe years. Viktor lost track of time and kept on waiting, making requests upon requests to finally meet the man who always managed to take his breath away.

 

One of his friends, Chris, who was also a frequent patron, liked to tell him to stop, to just give up because nothing will ever happen and he was just wasting his time and money on someone who wasn't worth it.

 

"There are too many fish in the tank" he said, pointing to a dancer on the other side of the room. "Why don't you go fishing instead?"

 

But Viktor never cared for the  _ "other fish in the tank" _ . He only wanted one  _ "fish" _ , and the only one he couldn't get.

 

So, he kept on waiting.

 

It was one night, one of the too many, that he finally lost patience and decided to do something about it.

 

He was watching the man perform his dance as usual, when a sight of something caught his attention. The beautiful man was pole dancing to a song whose lyrics were foreign to Viktor, but he didn't care. As the beauty rose on the pole and lifted his legs, his back exposed, Viktor caught a glimpse of something in the man's skin, glistening with sweat and making Viktor's breath caught up in his throat.

 

It was a mark. A  _ scar _ .

 

Not a scar someone could get on a normal way, like an accident. That was a scar  _ deliberately _ made by  _ someone _ , on the curve of the beauty's hip. Viktor's blood rushed to his ears, and he was suddenly so,  _ so  _ angry; to the one who marked his beautiful dancer, to the one who dared to hurt this precious man.

 

When the performance ended, Viktor went straight to the owner's office, and  _ demanded _ for a private appointment with the man of outstanding beauty.

 

"You mean  _ 'Eros' _ ?" Minako said, laughing "He doesn't give private dances to anyone who asks for them. You need to get an appointment and, if you're lucky, he'll agree and set you up for a date" Viktor had figured that much for the way he was shooed away by the guard, but he wasn't going to back down now. He agreed to all the rules and conditions set by the dancer (not even by the boss herself), and waited for his response.

 

A week went by, and Viktor found himself painfully waiting for his only chance to get closer to the dancer —Eros, Minako had said— who'd captured his heart since the very first time he saw him dancing, and the nerves settled heavy on his chest, wondering what'll be his first question if he was accepted. Maybe he'd ask about his family, to not look so desperate; or maybe he'd ask about how he ended up in a place like this, to sound interested. Or maybe he'd go straight for the scar, to look worried.

 

The response came rushed and unexpected. As soon as Minako called, he ran to the club to meet his destiny, who had just begun with positive news.

 

He hadn't expected the beauty waiting for him on his dressing room, nor the general announcement that he had cancelled tonight's show because of an "important request" he had to attend.

 

In Viktor's mind, it meant that Eros  _ wanted _ to meet him.

 

He wasn't expecting the gorgeous glint on the man's eyes, either. He was greeted with a bright smile, not completely overshadowing his professional facade, but it was a genuine smile nevertheless.

 

_ Eros _ ushered him inside without a word, and Viktor found the dressing room far bigger than the others he'd visited in the club. He recognized it by the bathroom on the back, and remembered that he used to keep this room as his own before he rented the whole place.

 

He also noticed the things that made this room perfect for the person who owned it. There was a dressing table next to the bathroom door, a mirror surrounded with lightbulbs above it, and the table was filled with makeup appliances and some other knickknacks that Viktor couldn't really recognize. There was a king bed next to the main door, and in the middle of the room an armchair had been set for the private dance.

 

"Please, make yourself comfortable" the beauty said with a tender yet seductive voice, and Viktor did what he was told. He sat down on the armchair and waited, expected, not sure whether to start a conversation or let the dancer make his performance without interruption.

 

In the end, it was Eros who took the lead. He slowly closed the door and turned to Viktor, an irresistible look on his eyes

 

"You know, I don't give private dances to anyone" he said softly, his gaze fixed on Viktor "but somehow, you... You are someone worth of exceptions"

 

Viktor swallowed as the beauty approached him slowly, swaying his hips with overwhelming sensuality, and Viktor felt a hot current running through his spine. Eros started dancing without music, moving his body as if he was made of silk and feathers, enthralling more and more the man sitting in front of him.

 

"I've been wanting to give you a private show for a while now, but I was expecting  _ you _ to take the first step" he murmured, getting closer to Viktor until he could put one foot on the armchair next to Viktor's thigh. He kept on dancing, running his hands over his own torso and teasing his crotch, inviting. Viktor was frozen, only watching as the dancer moved, not daring to break the spell he was into.

 

"Really?" Was all he managed to breathe. Eros hummed

 

"I'm so glad you requested me. I've been wanting to do other things to you, too" he waved his hips in the air, touching Viktor's face with his fingers "I could even break some rules for you" he whispered, guiding his hands lower through Viktor's body and resting them on the waistband of his pants.

 

Viktor's breath caught up in his throat, and he admired the sheer  _ desire _ on the dancer's eyes. He couldn't believe the most beautiful performer of the world wanted  _ him _ .

 

He didn't need words. He knew this wasn't a script Eros was following to, he wasn't pretending this. He actually  _ wanted _ this to happen, and Viktor couldn't be more excited about it.

 

"You know, clients aren't supposed to touch the dancers" Eros said, leaning closer and licking Viktor's ear "But I want you to" he took one of Viktor's hands and lifted it to his chest. "Touch me, Viktor"

 

And Viktor did, letting his fingers explore through Eros' soft, hot skin. The lingerie he was wearing was just a whisper above his skin, and in one swift movement, Eros took it off and tossed it to the floor.

 

"Clients aren't supposed to kiss the dancers, unless they ask them to" he whispered again, finding Viktor's lips and joining them together.

 

The kiss was like a promise on a summer day. Soft, sweet, endless. He tasted like peaches and a tad of rum, and Viktor found that this was his new favorite taste in the world. Eros sat on his lap, not breaking the kiss once, and rocked his hips forward in sync with his lips.

 

"Dancers aren't supposed to give their real names to clients, for security reasons" he muttered between kisses "but I want you to call me  _ Yuuri _ "

 

_ Yuuri _ . What a beautiful name. Viktor whispered it a couple times against his ear, letting the man nibble on his earlobe and kiss his neck. He ran his hands through the other's body, harder this time, and hoping they could take off all these layers of clothes to finally join their bodies together.

 

He let himself palm over the dancer's growing hardness, and a moan escaped his swollen lips. He did it again, craving to hear more of that delightful sound, and then he cupped his ass and brought him closer, until their chests touched. In the meantime, Eros —Yuuri— was unbuttoning his pants impatiently, groaning and mewling with the other's touches.

 

"You know" he breathed "Dancers aren't supposed to please themselves, since they have to take care of clients" he sat up from Viktor's lap and stepped back only to slowly slide the last piece of garment down his legs and suddenly he was left completely naked in front of him, and Viktor swore he hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life.

 

He watched as Yuuri grabbed a tube of lube from the dressing table and quickly lubricated himself, too impatient to spend too much time on it. He climbed onto Viktor's lap again and his hungry gaze ripped Viktor's soul in half.

 

"Please take care of me, Viktor" he rasped, his voice low and wanton. Viktor growled a "yes" and Yuuri gracefully took him in.

 

It was an amazing feeling. Yuuri's insides were wet and hot, and his breath in his ear was overwhelming. Once he took all, Yuuri dragged up slowly, feeling every inch of Viktor's skin, and then he went down, a little bit faster than before. Viktor lost himself in Yuuri, thinking that he could very easily live here forever.

 

Yuuri's mewls and groans filled the room, soon turning into hard pants and moans as they moved harder, faster, their lips finding each other; tongues exploring their mouths, necks, ears, every ounce of skin they could find.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and Viktor raked his nails across Yuuri's back, marking him, owning him, and they moved in sync, their hips rocking and slamming together as if they were made for each other.

 

"Ah, yes, there" Yuuri moaned as Viktor thrusted at an angle. He pleased him by thrusting harder and faster. "More" Yuuri cried out, arching his back. His throat was completely exposed, and Viktor sucked delicate marks on him.

 

Viktor's hands grabbed Yuuri's hips, feeling the scars, and he left his own marks on him, claiming him wholly, letting the world to know that this dancer was taken.

 

As Yuuri got closer to release, he grabbed a fistful of Viktor's hair and pulled, letting him a full view of his body bouncing mercilessly on his lap, and Viktor was sent over the edge. He buried his fingers on Yuuri's skin and, with a last hard thrust and a breathless moan, he let himself go. Yuuri hid his face on Viktor's neck and released as well, hot, white pleasure spilling over both of them.

 

As he recovered his breath, he held Yuuri tight in his arms, feeling his heartbeat, his breath; and after a moment, he lifted him and laid him on the bed, his body light as a feather as Viktor carried him across the room.

 

They both cleaned themselves up with some tissues from the dressing table, and Viktor joined Yuuri on the bed, laying next to him and caressing his back, kissing his head. Yuuri hummed and pressed closer to Viktor's chest, rubbing circles over the man's shoulder.

 

"That was amazing" he sighed dreamily, looking up at Viktor "I had imagined you were good, but you've astonished me. I still can't believe this just happened" and he nuzzled into Viktor's neck. Viktor revelled in the feeling of having Yuuri close to him, to finally be able to hold him close with no intentions of letting him ever go.

 

It was then that he remembered what had brought him here in the first place. He didn't really want the private dance —and everything that came after— or force Yuuri to do anything he didn't want to. He just wanted to talk to him, get to know him and maybe, just maybe, find out about those horrible scars.

 

So, he decided to go straight and ask away, since he may not be able to have another chance like this.

 

"You know, when I asked for a date with you, Minako said you'd do anything I wanted to" he started "And I believe I still have that privilege to fulfill"

 

"Oh" with a flinch, Yuuri sat up as if pulled by a spring, and ran a hand through his slick-back hair "Right. I'm sorry. I guess I focused on myself too much, I'd forgotten..." He trailed off, shaking his head "So... What is it that you want?"

 

His voice was shaking a little, and Viktor reassured him by putting a hand on his thigh and smiling fondly

 

"I just want you to answer me a question. Nothing else."

 

"Oh" Yuuri breathed, seeming relieved. Viktor sat up to join him and touched his shoulder, noticing the tension that had built up in there "Okay... What- What do you want to know?" Yuuri stuttered nervously

 

Viktor thought of making only one question. He didn't want to put much pressure on the man of his dreams, specially when he was being so clearly uncomfortable with this.

 

He could've asked about something less personal, a bit more generic. Still, he went for the scars.

 

"Who did this to you?" He asked, rubbing softly Yuuri's hips.

 

He was surprised by the question at first, but then he looked down and his expression changed darkly.

 

"Okay. But it's a long story" Yuuri sighed "You won't be satisfied with the answer, but I don't really like to talk about it."

 

"Then just tell me the basic. What happened?"

 

"Let's just say it was a careless customer with a weird fetish, and also the reason I stopped giving private dances to anyone" he murmured with his gaze low and fiddling with his fingers. To Viktor, that was more than enough. He needn't hear more, and didn't want to anyway.

 

So he just kissed Yuuri's perfect lips again, thanking him for being honest and open, and they both lied back down in a comfortable silence, just feeling each other's heartbeats beneath a thin blanket Viktor found at the foot of the bed.

 

He felt as Yuuri drifted off to sleep, and even though he desperately wanted to stay, he knew he couldn't. So, he got up from the bed, covered Yuuri's body with the blanket and, leaving a soft kiss to his cheek, he gently whispered

 

"I'll come for you. I promise"

 

And just when he was leaving the room, he swore he heard a sleepy "okay" coming from the sheets on the bed, and he knew this was a promise to keep and never break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to send me suggestions/questions/ideas if you want me to expand this fic. You can find me on Tumblr as @luna-nya


End file.
